Purrspective
by iwritebadbutdealwithit98
Summary: Continuation of Tomato Soup and Lemon Zest, Nathaniel and Adrien explore the feelings that come with a new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did that," Nathaniel frowned at his sketchbook, stretched out face up on his bed.

" _I_ can't believe you almost revealed my secret identity in front of the whole class," Chat Noir leaned back with a chuckle, cross-legged in Nathaniel's desk chair.

Nathaniel lowered the sketchbook to stare at Chat. "And you would've deserved it. You were driving me out of my mind."

Chat uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. "How so?"

"You kept flirting with me as Adrien _and_ as Chat Noir, and you knew it all along!"

Chat licked his gums to hide his smirk, pushing his lips out into a near pout. "Of course I knew," he grinned, standing up and strolling over to Nathaniel, "You think I would flirt by accident?"

Nathaniel took a few seconds more to search Chat Noir's eyes before putting the sketchbook back between them.

Chat reached over and pulled down on the book, "C'mon, enough of that," he snatched the book and the pencil and tossed them on the nightstand.

Nathaniel squeaked as Chat threw himself onto the bed and curled himself around Nathaniel's waist.

"If I'd known you were such a cuddler I wouldn't have agreed to be your boyfriend," Nathaniel grumbled, contrary to his grin.

Chat rested his chin on Nathaniel's chest to look up at him. "You don't mean that," he whined.

Nathaniel's smile was replaced with a small, semi-serious frown. "Oh, and another thing," he reached down to pinch Chat's cheek; tugging until his lips pulled along with it, "Don't _ever_ snatch my sketchbook while I'm drawing."

"Owr! _Okeh, okeh_ , _uim sawreh, uim sawreh!_ " Chat wailed as his cheek reddened.

Nathaniel released him abruptly so that his cheek smacked back into place with a _pop_ ; reaching over to retrieve his sketchbook and propping it up against Chat Noir's head to proceed his sketching.

Chat Noir waited a moment to rub his face before sighing deeply. "Anyway, no one saw the kiss.."

Nathaniel flinched at the word.

 _Kiss_.

Now that the word related to him for the first time since his mother's cheek, he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat from even the slightest reminder.

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "What do you mean, _no one saw it_? We were in a classroom filled with many people!"

"Yeah, but it was the near end of the day and there was a class assignment. Plus we were at your desk, at the very back. No one was paying attention to us," Chat pointed out, "Besides, don't you think someone would've said something to us before we even left class?"

"Or they kept it in all weekend, and now it's the end of the weekend and they've probably spread it around to as many people as possible. When we get back to school tomorrow, people are going to be pointing at us and asking us questions and- _oooh_ I just wanna smack those pathetic grins they'll dare to throw at us."

Chat put his hand on Nathaniel's side and gave a squeeze to give him a warning before he moved from underneath his sketchbook. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked Nathaniel in the eye as the sketchbook shifted to the side.

"First off," Chat grinned, "You're exaggerating. But, it _is_ possible that someone caught a glimpse from the corner of their eye, and showing any signs of a relationship - much worse a relationship we will appear to have jumped into all too quickly - might confirm their suspicions,"

Chat eyed Nathaniel curiously, "What do you wanna do about it? Wanna lay low?"

"Well…" Nathaniel drummed his fingers against the hardcover of the sketchbook laid across his chest, "I'm not really out to anyone, including my parents, so if anyone walked in and saw you snuggled against me it would be more than just surprising to see a hero in my room…"

"Oh!-" Chat scrambled to a sitting position, "-My God, I am so sorry; I hadn't thought of that!"

"No, it's fine-" Nathaniel sat up.

"I'm actually not out either- well, except for two of my friends. I feel like I should tell Nino…"

Nathaniel shrugged. "I mean, are you not comfortable telling him?"

"It's not that, it's just… I dunno… never came up? It's not something you just casually drop in a conversation," Chat Noir raised his hands in a mocking gesture, "' _Hey! By the way, I'm bi! 'Kay, bye!';_ it's just kinda awkward, you know? And then there's my father…"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm quite ready to tell anyone either."

"So…" Chat twitched the corner of his mouth up into a lopsided frown.

"So, we pretend to not be dating? For now?"

"If it's okay with you."

"It's… the better option."

Chat smiled softly; leaning in to give Nathaniel peck on the lips.

He watched Nathaniel's face soften, but his frown remained.

"Everything alright?" Chat rubbed Nathaniel's knuckles with his thumb.

Nathaniel let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, it's just, we already looked like we were dating… _before_ we were dating."

Chat smiled. "Isn't that a good thing? That's exactly why it was so easy to transition into 'becoming an item'," He bent his fingers into air quotes.

"Sure, but if we can't even look like we're not dating when we _aren't_ dating… then, uhum," Nathaniel gestured vaguely.

Chat puckered his lips thoughtfully. "Well, on the bright side, no one was suspicious of us _then_."

"That's what _we_ think."

Chat Noir snorted. "Take full offense when I say you're even more dramatic than Ladybug," he giggled after he felt something swat his arm.

Nathaniel slouched in defeat and puffed his cheeks.

"Hey," Chat reached over and swept Nathaniel's bangs from his face, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. If you're scared, I'll protect you, ok?"

Nathaniel glanced up at Chat with a weak smile; leaning into an embrace in Chat's arms.

Chat could feel his stiff shoulders and uneven breaths. "Easy…" he murmured, "I can tell this means a lot to you, so I'll take it just as seriously. I won't let anything hurt you."

Nathaniel allowed his breathing to steady before he pulled away from Chat Noir; looking into Chat's eyes with awe.

Chat responded with a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Red," he unfolded his legs and got up to make his way for the window.

"Love you," Nathaniel whispered; causing Chat to whip back around.

"Sorry…" Nathaniel stuttered after waiting under Chat Noir's stare for what felt like an eternity, "That was-"

Chat sighed a chuckle. "You make it really hard to leave, you know that?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened. He flicked the lights off to hide his blush - or at least convince himself he was hiding from a cat with night vision.

"Screw your super-hearing," Nathaniel grumbled.

"I love you too," Chat smiled.

Nathaniel froze, then mumbled something with a stubborn frown.

"I heard that too, Nath," Chat smirked, "And you're right, it is easier to say it back. But I meant it."

Chat Noir threw a wink in for good measure, then turned and leapt from the window. Nathaniel sat motionless; pretending the moisture building up in his eyes was from the contrast of the bright city lights to his dark bedroom.

" _Why am I such a sap?!_ " He hissed; knocking his fist into his chest a couple times to beat out the shaky breaths.

"Dammit, I really am in love with the guy who brings short jokes into every conversation and compares me to Little Red Riding Hood," Nathaniel sighed; throwing himself back onto his bed.

It was only going to keep getting worse as they kept dating. Before feelings had been vocalized, he toyed with the thought of how his mood skyrocketed around Adrien or Chat Noir. They became closer and closer as friends until they could throw sarcastic jokes at each other without the insecurity of accidentally offending the other. Now all Nathaniel could think about was that they were _actually_ together and could expect a surprise kiss at any moment without it being some sort of bet or 'reward'.

He wasn't uncomfortable, but a new perspective was… distracting… but thrilling, to say the least. Tomorrow was going to be the longest school day of his life.


	2. In a Heartbeat

I'm sorry some of the dialogue was so forced but the prompt was last thing you _, and I chose 'heard' and 'felt'. The last thing I heard was "21st Century Girl" by BTS. All the parts inspired by the lyrics are underlined. For 'felt' I went with heartbeat, which made me think of In a Heartbeat… which felt perfectly relevant. 

Nathaniel was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Students passed by him; some glancing back at him curiously. Even though no one stared, it felt like everyone in the school was staring at him.

"Ahem."

Then he noticed people mocking him with exaggerated coughs thrown in his direction.

"Nath."

They whispered his name.

" _Nathaniel_."

Called for him sarcastically.

" _Nathaniel Kurtzberg Agreste_."

Nathaniel choked. " _Wha_ -WHAT. ADRIEN!" He whirled around to meet Adrien.

"Hello, Little Red," Adrien smirked; raising an eyebrow.

"Whatareyoudoingdidntyoujustsaywewouldlaylowandnowyourthrowingyourlastnameattheendofmineare you _crazy_?!" Nathaniel gasped for air at the end of his ramble.

Adrien rolled his eyes and chuckled, good thing he was getting used to Nathaniel's speaking habits. "You're the one who shouted my name at the top of your lungs."

Nathaniel's face reddened in defeat.

"Come on," Adrien tilted his head towards the stairs as he started to climb them.

Nathaniel followed cautiously.

They found themselves entering an empty classroom. Somehow they had arrived early. Marinette arrived almost immediately after. It was almost too quick of an entrance; as if she'd been waiting to catch them alone.

"Well, if it isn't the two lovebirds," Marinette sang as she sat at her desk.

Nathaniel grunted uncomfortably.

Adrien jumped in. "No, Marinette, we're not-"

"Save it. Last week? I saw everything," Marinette smiled proudly.

Nathaniel stared at Adrien as if to say 'I told you!'

Adrien sighed. "Did anyone else see?"

"Not that I know of. Haven't heard any rumors either. You guys got away with it," she winked.

"There, see?" Adrien reached over to squeeze Nathaniel's shoulder, "Only Marinette knows. And we're lucky it was her too. She practically knew this would happen all along."

Marinette hummed. "I'll keep quiet, but I doubt I'll be the only one for long. I'm sure there's no fooling Alya. Especially since she's had her eye on you two for months now."

Nathaniel groaned. "She's had her _eye_ on us? For _months_?!"

Adrien raised his hand guiltily. "That would be my fault. I was crushing on you hard. Alya saw right through me."

"You had a crush on me?!" Nathaniel looked up at Adrien.

"You couldn't tell?" Marinette giggled.

Nathaniel shrugged. "I mean he was a flirt but I never saw him as having a _crush_ on me."

Marinette snorted. "His knees were practically knocking together when he first talked to you."

"Mari! Wait- I thought you left?!"

"I did leave… from your peripheral vision."

Adrien glared at Marinette, her shameless smile didn't budge.

Nathaniel smiled softly; taking Adrien's hand.

Adrien squeezed his hand. "Anyway, thanks for keeping it between us, Marinette."

"Of course."

Nathaniel tugged on Adrien's hand for him to follow him to the back of the room.

"I'm really sorry I'm putting you through all of this. I know it's not my fault but I can't help but feel guilty that I'm forcing you to be extra careful around your friends. Not only for my sake, but for your own," Nathaniel stared at the floor, "For someone like me."

Adrien tilted Nathaniel's chin upward. "You're worth it."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to argue. "I-"

"You're perfect, Nath, it doesn't matter what other people think. You're the best to me, just the way you are," Adrien took hold of Nathaniel's shoulders.

"But I could be the reason people figure you out. I don't want people spreading rumors about you with me."

"You're not a rumor, you're the truth. So what if you're the reason _they_ find out. You're the reason _I_ found out. That's amazing to me. If anything's gonna be spread about me, at least it'll be true."

Nathaniel glanced sideways. "It's a big truth, though. I know we aren't supposed to let people get to us… but I'm still afraid of what people will say."

"If anyone says anything to insult you- if they give you any shit - you… tell them to come talk to me about it. Tell them they're wrong because you're mine and I said you're enough. Tell them you have me and I have you so they can take their opinions and go-"

Nathaniel burst out in bubbly laughter; throwing himself into Adrien's embrace. "Thank you, Adrien."

Adrien ran his fingers through Nathaniel's hair. "Don't ever be scared. You're strong, Nathaniel."

The bell rang. Adrien gave Nathaniel a quick kiss on the nose before returning to his seat and more students started flooding in. The rest of the school day didn't seem as intimidating anymore.


End file.
